Destiny's Way
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A story of Goku's mother and father
1. Default Chapter Title

Destiny's way  
Author's note:This story is told by Goku's mother.  
_________________________________________________________  
My name is Sedduas in Sayain it means seductress. Which is what I am I work at a pleasure house. I have since I was 14, I am now 16. I am told I am very skilled at my work. You see I have seducced some very high class warriors. But one man I will tell you this, was my greatest experiance ever you see. I am his and he is mine. I gave him four children one girl and three boys. But I am getting ahead of myself you see let me start at the begining. He walked in or should I say he was dragged in. You see the house had just opened for the night. So of course unmated soilders ambled in, most had returned from a victory so they were celebrating. The mated men went to celebrate with their mates.  
Well three of our usuals walked in pulling someone behind them. Who looked like he wanted to kill them.   
"Well Toma," purred Cattia. "Who's this you brought with you?"  
"Our commander give him our best, after all we have a great vistory to celebrate!" he exclaimed has he and the others were lead off.   
Has she and Toma passed me she leaned over the railing and whispered, "You take care of him honey,"she smiled.   
All the women here called me honey cause I was the youngest and they had raised me since my father abondoned me since I was female and first born. I nodded and hoped off my perch I'd been sprawled on in a seducative way. I walked toward him my hips swaying, the tattered skirt I wore shifting to reveal my hips. I stopped in front of him and flashed him smiled at him seduccativly. I raised my hand and motioned him forward with my finger.  
"Come with me," I whispered huskily.   
He stared at me and rolled his eyes sighing before following me. I lead him to the room I use. It had no windows, guazy and silk drapes hanging from the celing every where. There was a big comfy bed in the middle also some drapes on one corner that lead to a big bath. I stopped in the middle and hopped onto the looking at him.   
"Well?" he snapped.  
"Hey," I said. "Your friends brought you here I'm just doing what I'm supposed to."  
"Which is?"  
"Wait for you to tell me how to entertain you."  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen."  
"What?!"  
"I'm very skilled at what I do."  
He looked at my with pity after all to most I was still a child. I looked away with disgust. If there was one thing I hated it was pity.  
"Why do you work here then? You're to young to be one of them."  
"I raised in the art. Look just tell me how you want to be entertained."  
"I don't want you to. You're nothing more then a child."  
"I lost my innocence years ago."  
"How?"  
I turned my head away fighting back tears.  
"How," whispered a soft voice.   
I looked up blinded by tears and gasped he was right in front of me. He gentle reached out a hand and wiped away the tears. "How?"  
"Do you know what happens to us if we don't preform satisfactory to our customers?"  
"What?' he whispered.  
"If we don't the owner (which was always a male) will beat us and rape us or give us to one of his goones to do the job. So I have to do this job or be punished and I don't want to be punished again."  
"Alright," Bardock whispered.   
He then knelt on top of me my tighs seperating his legs has he stared down at me. He removed the top part of his armor and pulled me forward. He stared into my eyes and I started breathing heavily. I marvelled at how wonderfuly dark his eyes were. He seemed to have trobule breathing has well. He kissed my lips gently, and then whispered, "What did they do to you? Was your first a rape?"  
I nodded he then kissed my forehead and said,"I will not be has cruel."  
He was right he wasn't, he was very gentle. What we didn't know was that from the begining of that very night a bond had formed between us. I would give him four children, one of which would be one of the greatest warriors the galaxy has ever known. This is my story before my son Karrotto, before the lost chosen one was awakened, before the fall of Lord Freezia. This is the story that started it all and would change the fate of the galaxy forever.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Destiny's Way 2  
It had been six months since that time and whenever he and his team were successful they'd come here. He go with me and we'd do what we had so I wouldn't get into trobule we'd also talk awhile. There was one probelm the first few times he came we became friends now I starting to wish we were more. But that would be immpossible. You see I was marked with a brand "Band of the Whore" we call it. Because that's what it is. The only way I could be his is if he brought me and he would never be interssted in trash like me.  
That night Bardock and his male crew members walked in. They had another successful victory. Our eyes meet and I smiled and lead him upstairs. Once in the room I shut the door and walked passed him to the bed. But when I passed him his arm snaked out and caught hold of me pulling me against his chest. I let out a starttled squack and then turned and in his arms. His arm still around me.   
"Bardock?"  
He kissed me on the lips gently, I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips even harder into his and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He responded by wrapping his other arm around me lefting me off my feet crushing our bodies together. I felt one of his arms slide down under my butt. Against my the lower part of my thighs I felt his excitement. So I moved one arm and carssed his check which I felt something wet and sticky. I pulled back and noticed a blood. I pushed myself out of his arms, grabbed one of his and yanked him to the bed. I went to a samll cupboard which was in the bathing room and removed the first aid kit there. I brought it back and sat on his lap has I cleaned the wound.  
When I finished and got off his lap I went to return the kit to the cabinet. When I turned back I bumped into Bardock I looked into his eyes and he pulled me back into his arms. We started kissing more passionately this time. I didn't realize what his other hand was doing until I felt water on my body. I drew back in shock and felt his hands move from my back to my legs. He lefted me up slightly and I instinkabley wrapped my legs around him. We started kissing again has he began slowly like he always does. He was always so gently with me almost has if he were afraid of shattering me.  
But who could blame him really I was thin boned and no fighter. He could break my neck with one blow. If he chose to but he didn't chose to do so. I gently removed my mouth from his and moved for his neck. I knew this part of it well after all I was raised to bring pleasure. I gently nipped him playfully but not so much to draw blood to do so would mean I marked him. I moaned when he moved his lips down my neck drawing his tongue along the skin. I closed my eyes for a moment then felt a sharp prick on my neck, very sharp. I snapped my eyes open has I felt my blood flow down my neck, I started to moan has he started to drink my blood.   
I felt his tail wrap around me, he shifted slightly and then entered my body. I tilted my head slightly and licking his neck. He withdrew his mouth and kissed me and looked into my eyes.  
"Why didn't you bite me back?" he whispered huskily. "Don't you love me? Don't you want?"  
"Oh Bardock," I whispered into his ear brushing my lips against it. "I want you more then I've ever wanted anyone." Then I took his ear into my mouth licking it and nibbling it while keeping it in my mouth. I then moved my mouth down to his neck. Nipping him and licking his skin, he started moaning and then I broke perhaps the number one code. I bite into his skin drawing blood. The moment his blood touched my tongue I felt m veins boiling, he was mine and no one elses. I started drinking his blood and knew then that if any woman tried to take him away from me they'd pay dearly. I might not be a fighter but they say rage makes you very strong. I moaned into his skin has I felt his mouth bit on my neck and he began drinking my blood. When we pulled away the blood still dripped onto our skin, he had some blood on his lips and closed his eyes and licked it away.  
"Your blood is so sweet tasting," he whispered aroused. I smiled and nipped his other ear. "As is yours," I whispered. Taking his ear into my mouth, running my tongue around the edge. He moved us to the side of the bath were the water came. He pressed my back into the wall. I let out a gasp removing my mouth from his ear has the hot water washed over my skin. It was then that he moved his arms up my sides and down my arms. He grabbed my wrists and pressed them into the wall has he began moving inside me. He leaned down and licked my shoulder blade before nipping it passionately.   
I rember him pulling out of me and then lifting me over his shoulder and carring me to the room before placing me on the bed. Where he then lay beside me and kissed my forhead pulling me close. Then we closed our eyes and fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: I should have mentioned this earlier but I forgot. Anyways this epic couldn't be done without the support of my friends LB-chan, T-chan, and L-chan. And of course the man that started it all Bardock and we couldn't have had the great DBZ episodes if not for him and his mate. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Destiny's Way 3  
It's been over a five years now and I live with Bardock. You see he brought me so I could stay with him. He has been teaching me how to fight and use my ki. He says I have a very high potential even though I was raised for pleasure. Now its late at night very late Bardock is at my side sleeping. I roll to my side to look at him and run my tail on his leg. Almost immedatily his tail wrapps around mine. He's eyes shot open, I look at him. He smirks and rolls on top of me. He looks down at me licking his lips. I reach up and pull his face toward me I lick his lips. Then kiss him passionatly licking his tongue.  
I then move under him rubbing myself into his rock hard muscles. I always enjoyed the feeling of his muscles touching my body. He forces my body still under him and runs his hands all over me. I smiled at him and ran my hands over his muscles. Then we started all over again.   
A week later______________________________________________  
I woke up with an easy feeling in my stomach. I ran to our bathroom and hurled I was not feeling well. Then Bardock came in and touched my bare shoulder.   
"Sed," he whispered.  
"I think I need to see a doctor."  
"All get a friend over here," he whispered gathering me into his arms.  
The next day a doctor came and told me I was pregant. With a female, I could feel the blooddrain from my face what will Bardock say?  
When he left Bardock walked in. "Well?' he asked.  
"I am pregant."  
"Oh?"  
"With a female."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then looks like we will have a brat to train in a few months."  
I look at him in shock, "What? But I thought."  
"I am not like other males."  
"So I see."  
Around nine months later or however long Sayain females are pregnant_____  
I gave birth to a daughter my first of four children. Later on a few years later I gave birth to Raddittus then a few years later I gave birth to twins Turlus and Karrotto. Karrotto would go down in history has the strongest fighter ever. But he will not go by the name of Karrotto instead he will go by the name of Goku, Son Goku.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: I just found out while writting this that Bardock's mate was one of his other female fighters. I am not talking about Celipa a friend told me this. His mate was another female in the crew all though the movie does not say her name the movie does mention her. Even though I have not seen this for myself. Origanly I was going to have this has she was not a fighter since, she started out in a pleasure house. But with the new found info I changed it.   



End file.
